Blitzer E. the Supreme: Boss fight
Unlike Blitzer E. Matrix's boss fight, Blitzer E. the Supreme's boss fight is an actual boss fight full of different attacks that do destructive damage, along with 4th wall breaking. This boss fight is one that is sure to keep you on your feet. Battle Phases: Battle Phase 1: Battle phases one is the easier one of the two phases. This phases consist of different kinds of attacks from making fissures, shooting lasers from his cannons, flying around, teleporting and summoning units to fight on his behalf . If you make it to this point the Blitzer E. the Supreme forces you to save right here. Battle Phase 2: In this phase he uses his 4th wall breaking ability to mess with the players vision in order to make it harder for them, everything else is the same as battle phase one. A couple of tricks that Blitzer uses will breaking the fourth wall are listed below: Shooting a laser in the players line of site covering up half of the screen, messes with the brightness of the game, capable of expanding the border of the battle and allows him to change the color of scenery. Cut-scenes: Beginning Cut-scene part 1: (This cut-scene starts off with the player entity walking out of the now "vacant" Blitzer Alliance base whistling while having his gun on his shoulder. When suddenly the ground begins to shake vigorously from behind him. Suddenly the entire Blitzer Alliance base sprouts from the ground and flies through the air into the ocean, as if someone had thrown it. Suddenly there is another loud noise. The player entity has a face as if he were confused or worried. The player hears a sound coming from the now gaping hole from where the base had been.) ???: YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD DEFEATED ME, HADN'T YOU!!! (Suddenly there is a creature of abnormal size that slowly rise from the pit.) ???: YOU FOOL!!! YOU HAD ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD DEFEATED ME!!! HAA, THAT MAKES ME LAUGH! FOR I BLITZER E...wait no that's not it. OH COME ON I HAD THIS ENTIRE CUT-SCENE PLANED AND EVERYTHING...dang it. DOG GONE IT I HAD A NAME READY AND EVERYTHING AND NOW...wait I JUST REMEMBERED MY NAME. CAN WE GET A REDO OF THIS LINE?!!THANK YOU!!! (You see Blitzer E. frantically looking around with his two abnormally large hands making the time-out sign. Suddenly the game crashes. This forces the player to reboot the game from the home screen. Secretly the game saved right before it crashed. Re-opening the game takes you back to the cut-scene with a couple of changes.) Beginning Cut-scene part 2: Blitzer E...: YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD DEFEATED ME, HADN'T YOU!!! YOU FOOL!!! YOU HAD ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD DEFEATED ME,!!! HAA, THAT MAKES ME LAUGH! FOR I, BLITZER E. THE SUPREME, SHALL BE THE DOWN FALL TO YOUR ENTIRE EMPIRE, FOXLANDIAN SCUM, AND YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO FALL VICTIM TO...MY... POWWWWWER!!! Blitzer E. the Supreme whispers:"That was way better than last time." Half way defeated cut-scene: (This cut-scene starts off with Blitzer standing up and just playing with his hands unaware that the cut-scene had. He jumps up surprised forgetting that there was a cut-scene at this point of the game.) Blitzer E. the Supreme: DANG IT!!! I DID IT AGAIN,DIDN'T I!!! UGGGGGGGGGHHH!!! I HATE IT WHEN I DO THAT....ANYWAAAAAY. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A HEADS UP THAT I'M GONNA BE USING SOME NEW TACTICS ANDDDD......OH YEAH I'M ALSO GOING TO BE SAVING YOUR GAME RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT NOW!!!!(While saying "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT",Blitzer E. the Supreme points his finger to the sky waits a couple seconds before pointing it down and saying "NOW!!!".) Cut-scene when defeated: (The final cut-scene starts off with Blitzer E. the Supreme standing above the battle field, looking as if he was about to faint.) Blitzer E. the Supreme: YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD DEFEATED ME JUST BECAUSE MY HEALTH BAR IS GONE. HA, THAT'S FUNNY.(Blitzer snaps his fingers. A new health bar appears. Blitzer gets really peeved.) YOU WANNA CALL IT A DRAW?!!(Player entity looks confused)WHAT THIS ENTIRE FIGHT HAS BEEN POINTLESS, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE GONNA GIVE UP AND I DEFINITELY NOT GIVING UP. TECHNICALLY WE AREN'T WINNING NOR LOSING. SO WHAT DO SAY, SCUMBAG?!!(A menu appears with two options: YES or NO) Yes: If the player says,"YES" then this cut-scene plays: Blitzer E. the Supreme: WELL NOW THAT, THAT'S SETTLED I GUESS I CAN DO YOU A FAVOR AND HELP YOU HOME.(Blitzer uses his power of 4th wall breaking in order to teleport you back home. No: If the player says, "NO" then this cut-scene plays: Blitzer E. the Supreme: WELL DOESN'T CHANGE MY PLANS.(After this statement is said it takes the player back to halfway portion of the fight.) Alternate halfway cut-scenes: If the player is defeated during the second half then this cut-scene plays: (Blitzer is just looming over the player) Blitzer E. the Supreme: WELL, I GUESS YOU TRY TO DEFEAT ME AGAIN, HUH?!! If the player is "NO" then this cut-scene plays (Blitzer has his back turned to you) Blitzer E. the Supreme: WELL I GAVE YOU CHOSE, AND JUST LIKE I THOUGHT,(snickers) YOU FOXLANDIAN SCUMBAGS JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT. EVEN WHEN YOU CAN'T WIN YOU DON'T GIVE UP. THIS TIME AROUND BUTT-WIPE I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF SUFFERING AND MISERY!!! Mid-battle quotes * GET OVER HERE SCUMBAG!!! * YOUR NOT GONNA SURVIVE THIS!!! * ONE LASER OVER SERE, AND ANOTHER OFER SERE. * OOOH I HAVEN'T USED MY GERMAN ACCENT IN SE WHILE. * WUNDERBAR!!! * FOOOOOOOL!!! * '' SUMMONING FIRE ANT/FIREFLY/BLITZERIAN SCOUT/MOSQUITO/PILL-BUG/BULLET ANT/MAYFLY/TERMITE/STICK BUG.'' * OOH THIS IS FUN.